Sirenix Curse
The Sirenix Curse (also known as the Curse of Sirenix) was a curse invented by the three Ancestral Witches who cast it to curse powerful magical energy of Sirenix once that could punish the possessor physically. Later, by using her Sirenix wish, Bloom breaks the curse put on Sirenix. Sirenix was cursed by the Ancestral Witches, turning Daphne into a disembodied spirit and Politea into a ravenous monster. The curse also caused the Sirenix power to turn against Daphne when she tried using it to defend herself from the Ancestral Witches. History Creation Their search for the Dragon Flame somehow led the Ancestral Witches to the Infinite Ocean, where Daphne fought back against them to protect the Infinite Ocean. However, when the Ancestral Witches attacked again, Politea refused to help Daphne and the Witches defeated them and placed a curse on Sirenix. When Daphne used Sirenix to defend herself when the Witches attacked Domino, it turned against her and left her as a disembodied spirit when she used its power and transformed Politea into a ravenous monster. It also made Politea's Sirenix power evil. Due to the curse, if a fairy did not have completed the Sirenix Quest within one lunar cycle, they would lose their powers forever. According to Tecna, the Island World used to be underwater, but the Sirenix Curse made the ocean level drop and it became an island. Seasons |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea", when Bloom asked Daphne to tell her where the Sirenix Book is, Daphne told Bloom that using Sirenix would be dangerous for her and that she must not seek to acquire it. Daphne revealed that when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she had acquired Sirenix and was ready to fight them, but the Ancestral Witches had previously placed an evil spell on Sirenix which, when used by Daphne, caused it to turn against her and turned her into a spirit without a body. Bloom ends up persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magic Archive of Alfea. The Sirenix Curse could punish the possessor physically, as revealed when Tritannus was attacked by the Emperor's Throne and Daphne revealed that it is the effect of the Sirenix Curse. In "The Shark's Eye", Bloom sees the Ancestral Witches are seen during a flashback. Bloom sees that Daphne was defending the Infinite Ocean with her friend, Politea. Daphne was able to fend them off. However, the witches struck again, casting a spell on both Daphne and Politea, effectively cursing the Sirenix power. Later, Politea's Sirenix powers were absorbed by Darcy and Stormy by dispelling the evil, causing her to vanish. In "The End of Tritannus", with the seals of the Pillar of Light and of the Pillar of Balance and Aisha's Sirenix powers, Tritannus activated the Emperor's Throne and gained the ultimate power of the Infinite Ocean. However the power turned him into a monster and he attacked Icy. Tritannus was later defeated by Nereus and Bloom. Later on, after defeating Tritannus, Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix appeared and offered her a Sirenix wish. She uses her wish to break the Sirenix curse and end its dark legacy forever. As a result, Daphne appears before her, and is restored to her physical body of solid flesh and blood, finally restoring her to her true self at long last. |-|Season 6= the Beast of the Depths]] In "Inspiration of Sirenix", Daphne freely uses her exceptionally strong Sirenix abilities for the first time; ever since they were cursed by the three Ancestral Witches. Movies |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= ]] Politea is the main villain in the third movie. While trying to activate the Emperor's Throne, the Trix accidentally evoke Politea, who is still cursed and is ready to ally with the Trix. Nature A rather dangerous curse, if a fairy does not complete the Sirenix Quest within one lunar cycle, they will lose their powers forever. Additionally, thier Sirenix powers may turn against themselves and left them as various magical beings or creatures. It also can turn anyone who acquires the power of the Emperor's Throne into a monster; both in body and spirit. Known uses Successful uses Known practitioners Belladonna-ancestral.png|Belladonna Liliss-ancestral.png|Liliss Tharma-ancestral.png|Tharma Behind the scenes *Although Bloom's Sirenix wish was for the curse on Sirenix to be broken and its legacy to end forever, Politea was not restored, while Daphne was."Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss" *It is unknown if the power of the Emperor's Throne would still turn someone who acquires it into a monster after the Sirenix Curse has been broken. *It had been broken after nearly two decades, marking its end in 2009. *It is implied that the curse had caused many fairies before the Winx to have lost their fairy powers forever before Bloom broke the curse with her Sirenix wish, as Faragonda said: "... But no one has become a Sirenix fairy for quite some time." It is also questionable whether they were able to regain their powers they thought they have lost forever or were not. Notes and references de:Sirenix-Fluch es:Maldición de Sirenix fr:Malédiction du Sirénix it:Maledizione di Sirenix pl:Klątwa Sirenix pt-br:Maldição de Sirenix ru:Проклятие Сиреникса Category:Transformations Category:Human Transfigurations Category:Trans-species Transformations Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Curses Category:Daphne Category:Politea Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells of unknown incantation Category:Sirenix Category:Electricity Category:Light-based magic Category:Fire-based magic